Make It Count, Play It Straight
by Bandana Man's Girlfriend
Summary: "Vira! Vira! We're going to stay at the Palm Woods!"  When four mistreaten LA girls find themselves at the Palm Woods, what will happen to the hearts of our favourite boy band?
1. James' GF2B

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own BTR, but fortunately, they have produced wonderful songs which we can own, thanks to iTunes.**

**I have chosen James' girlfriend (to-be :D)**

**Congratulations!**

**Mikichan21!**

**For Virana Kalen Jaydes!**

**Here is the biography...**

_**Name: Virana Kalen Jaydes**_

_**Nickname(s): Vira, ViVi**_

_**Person who personality based on: Jade West from Victorious**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Birthday: June 21, 1995**_

_**Personality: She's very cold and a bit anti-social. And she's not the nicest person you'll ever meet. She tends to distance herself away from other people, mostly because of what she went through in the past. She's usually quiet but will speak if she has to. Vira can be easily annoyed and doesn't like it when other people get in her business. Although she can be very mean and cold, she is also probably the most loyal person you can trust. If you tell her a secret, she will keep it to the grave and won't tell a soul.**_

_**Appearance: Vira has very short dark purple hair with black streaks in it. Her eyes are a very dark grey color, but somehow they shine brightly when the sunlight hits them. She has one lip ring on the left side under her lip and an eyebrow pierce. She loves wearing a lot of black or anything dark-colored. Long sleeve shirts and skinny jeans are her favorite type of clothing to wear. She also likes wearing multiple bracelets on both her arms and a lot of necklaces.**_

_**Bio: Vira was a different girl when she was younger. But when she turned 13, things weren't going so well for her. At school, she was constantly being teased and bullied, since at that time, she had to wear glasses and get braces, and the fact that she had no friends at school to begin with since people thought she was a freak, making her cry almost every day and her older brother, who was the "perfect son" of the family had died in a plane crash going to Hawaii for vacation. That's when her family went into ruin. Her parents started fighting constantly every day and they blamed Vira for her brother's death, even though she did nothing. And as they blamed her, they wanted her to be just as perfect like him so they made her do everything her brother did. Playing instruments, singing, being number one at her school, getting good grades, being a good athlete. She was forced to do all of this, while also being beaten. When she made one mistake, her punishment would be cruel. She went through this for 3 years. Though one day, she had had enough and told her parents off, that she didn't want this life anymore. So, she ran away to LA, never wanting to see her parents ever again and made a new life for herself and changed herself.**_

_**Likes: darkness, dark colors, necklaces, bracelets, chains, tattoo designs, the sound of rain dripping, drawing, reading dark books, winter, moonlit skies, Music(preferably hard rock and screamo) and playing instruments(only the piano, violin and guitar, it soothes her sometimes)**_

_**Dislikes: preppy girls, arrogant/ignorant people, has a strange dislike for bears, the color pink, doing too much work, her parents, and paperclips(for some reason)**_

_**Fears: clowns(she had a bad experience when she was younger) and heights(she almost fell off a cliff once)**_

_**Favorite Color: black and red**_

_**Favourite Food and Drink: she loves Mountain Dew(and gets really hyper from it…) and her favorite food would have to be ramen.**_

_**Favorite Number: 7 and 21**_

_**BTR Guy: James Diamond(though, at first, she doesn't like him, though that changes later on…)**_

_**Anthing Else?: Vira doesn't have too many friends, but she considers Logan Mitchell, who she met when she ran away to LA, to be her best friend. He was the first to befriend her and wasn't afraid to talk her. He also didn't mind her attitude. The only time Vira ever really smiles is when she's around Logan. And also, she can be very caring, when it comes to Logan. Something no one EVER sees. **_

**CONGRATS Mikichan21!**

**Will Doni and Vira be friends? Like Cat and Jade's relationship, Doni and Vira are very close friends. They seem to love each other like sisters. Vira is kinder towards Doni, while Doni is much less sensitive around Vira, and actually seems to adore her. **

**ANYWAY...**

**I need to find a girl for Kendall and Logan, so keep on submitting! I would also like two more girl to be their 'sisters' in LA (just really nice people, probs in their 20s?)**

**Thanks! Mikichan21, I'm sorry but you can't submit any more OCs (for now, but I'll PM you when you can).**

**Thanks!**

**BTFA**

**B**

**BI**

**BIG**

**BIG T**

**BIG TI**

**BIG TIM**

**BIG TIME**

**BIG TIME F**

**BIG TIME FA**

**BIG TIME FAN**

**BIG TIME FA**

**BIG TIME F**

**BIG TIME **

**BIG TIM**

**BIG TI**

**BIG T**

**BIG**

**BI**

**B**

**;D**

**Stay Beautiful!**

**BTFA**


	2. Logan's GF2B and Kendall's GF2B

**YAY! Thanks 3bsbluver3 for my first review on this story! :D What I said about you in our PM chat was TRUE by the way, ;)**

**Okay, I have chosen Kendall's GF2B:**

**Congrats Melanie!**

**I like DiDi! She sounds really cool!**

**Name: Addie Faye Durand**

**Nickname(s): DiDi, Randi**

**Person who personality based on: Carly Shay, iCarly**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: July 24 1995**

**Personality: Addie is a smart girl who gets good grades. She is kind and a little naive at times, wanting to believe in the best in people. She has her moments when she proves just how crazy she can be. She is a kind, easy going, and caring person who would do anything for her friends, although she can be a tiny bit spoiled and bratty at times when she doesn't get things her is easily grossed out by vermin.**

**Appearance: She has dark brown wavy hair, that drops just below her shoulders. She has dark brown eyes, but wears bright green contacts. She likes wearing floral dresses paired with leather jackets and black boots, and she likes wearing jeggings and skinny jeans.**

**Bio: Lives with her older sister, and best friend Doni, who she took in when both girls were 15.**

**Likes: Smoothies, BTR, the colour purple**

**Dislikes: Vermin, mean people, people who fight, people who are loud, being trapped in small spaces**

**Fears: She is claustrophobic.**

**Favorite Color: Purple**

**Favourite Food and Drink: Raspberry Drops, berry smoothies**

**Favorite Number: 14**

**BTR Guy: Kendall, or James, you can decide.**

**Anthing Else?: She has been living with her sister in an apartment since she was 12. Her sister, Angie, is crazy, but in a cool way**

**And Logan's GF2B:**

**Congrats 3bsbluver!**

**Ronny, welcome to LA, babe!**

**Name: Veronica Janice Baker**

**Nickname(s): Ronny, Vera, Janni, RJ**

**Person who personality based on: CeCe from Shake it UP**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: Febuary 20**

**Personality: Ronny is very confident in the things she does and says but she really likes to be mischevious which pretty much leads her into getting into trouble most of the time but she always has a plan to get out of in (or a plan that gets her and her friends into trouble)though she can seem a little pushy when she wants to get things done. She is however aware of people are feeling and if their mood changes if they are sad or hurt she will do anything in her power to make them feel better and get rid of the thing/person that made them feel like that. She is a very loyal friend and very protective of them.**

**Appearance: Ronny has an auburn colored hair that goes down to her waiste, she has stormy gray eyes that look almost platinum silver when she is happy or excited**

**Bio:**

**Likes: Coreagraphing, making movies/doumentaries of her friends, english**

**Dislikes: math, mean people, people who think they are better than her, snobs, whores,**

**Fears: Heights is her biggest fear (haha I made a pun), she is a little claustrophobic, and she absolutely hates clowns**

**Favorite Color: Silver, blue, green, or purple**

**Favourite Food and Drink: Pizza and suicide (mix of all the sodas on a machine)**

**Favorite Number: 7 or any number that has a seven in it**

**BTR Guy: Logan**

**Anthing Else?: She has dyslexia but she doesnt want to tell anyone (hence why i picked Logan so he could maybe help her with it**


	3. Big Time Girl Band

**I'm sorry! I got grounded :( . I got this chappy up though!**

**DISCLAIMER 4 ALL CHAPTERS!: I DON'T OWN BTR!**

**PAIRINGS:**

James Isaac Diamond - Virana Kalen Jaydes (Mikichan21)

Kendall Donald Knight - Addie Faye Durand (Melanie)

Hortense 'Logan' Mitchell - Veronica Janice Baker (3bsbluver3)

Carlos Geraldo Garcia - Adoncia Honey Gomez (my character)

**Vira POV:**

"VIRA! VIRA!" I heard someone yell.

"WHAT?" I shouted, turning around. I saw a flash of pink-red hair, and knew immediately that it was my friend, Hun.

"I got you an audition! Meet me at the theatre, you know, the one by Forever 21, in twenty minutes. Wear something purdy!" she said.

"But-"

"No buts! Go back to our apartment and get changed," Hun said.

"But-" too late. Honey had run off.

"Hun, you've got me into some serious mother-f**king business," I said, walking to apartment 8-C.

**Ronny POV:**

"RJ! RJ!" I heard someone yell.

"WHAT?" I shouted, turning around. I saw a flash of pink-red hair, and knew immediately that it was my friend, Doni.

"I got you an audition! Meet me at the theatre, you know, the one by Forever 21, in twenty minutes. Wear something pretty!" she said.

"But-"

"No buts! Go back to our apartment and get changed," Doni said.

"But-" too late. Honey had run off. Who gave her coffee for breakfast?

"Hun, you've got me into some seriously weird business," I said, walking to apartment 8-C.

**DiDi POV:**

"RANDI! RANDI!" I heard someone shout.

"WHAT?" I yelled, turning around. I saw a flash of pink-red hair, and knew immediately that it was my friend, Honey.

"I got you an audition! Meet me at the theatre, you know, the one by Forever 21, in twenty minutes. Wear something beautiful!" she said.

"But-"

"No buts! Go back to our apartment and get changed," Honey said.

"But-" too late. Adoncia had run off. Who gave her soda for breakfast?

"Hun, you've got me into some serious chiz," I said, walking to apartment 8-C.

**Doni POV:**

YUSSS! I had just gotten all my best friends into an audition with Gustavo Rocque. You heard me! THE GUSTAVO ROCQUE! I made my way to the theatre in my white jacket, white tank, aqua floral skirt, aqua and pink rose heels, crocheted tights, and aqua feather earrings. I paid the cab driver, jumped out, squealed, and walked inside. It was my time to shine...

**Vira POV:**

"Goddamn it Hun, why'd you have to get me into this?" I said, as I jumped out of my friend's car. It was one of the advantages of having a guy friend with a licence. "Good luck with the audition ViVi!"

"Kay. Don't wish me luck though, I won't need it,"

"Too bad Virana. I already did. Like the tattoo by the way,"

"Thank you," I said, touching the black felt mark on my forearm.

"Good luck ViVi,"

"Just go away Jackson!" I yelled, lunging for him. He sped off, me laughing at him.

"Thank god for me being a good singer," I mumbled, walking into the building.

**Ronny POV:**

"Yay!" I said, walking up the concrete path. I stepped inside, where I saw a lady with a clipboard.

"Hola! I'd like to audition," I said.

"Kay, you're number 11, go fill in this sheet, and sit down over there," she said.

"Bueno, thanks!" I said, waving, and turning to sit down. I sat, still looking at the sheet, until I heard my name being said from next to me,

"Janni? I see Hun pulled you down too"

"Huh-" I looked up, and saw my friend Virana.

"Yup, and look, she's further up the line," I said, pointing at the pink haired girl sitting five seats away from the front of the queue.

"God, I wonder if Randi is coming. Wait! there she is!" Vira pointed at a brunette talking to the woman who gave me my sign-up sheet.

"RANDI!" I yelled, running up to her.

"Ronny? What are you doing here?"

"Honey dragged us all down here! What song are you going to sing?"

"You'll find out!"

"Fine. Come and sit with us," I said, pulling her over. I saw Doni get up and jump into the theatre.

"I heard Big Time Rush were going to watch everyone audition," Vira said.

"You mean that boy band? I thought they were on tour?"

"They were, but the tour ended,"

"Oh-" I said, suddenly felt really embarrassed.

"I hope she gets in," I said, as the big black doors shut.

**Doni POV:**

I jumped up the stairs, and giggled.

"Salut, il mio amigos!" I said into the microphone.

"Hi... Adoncia?"

"Call me Doni! Call me Honey! Or, if you want, call me Hun!" I said.

"Fine. Doni. What are you going to sing?"

"I'm going to sing 'Freak the Freak Out' by Victoria Justice!"

"Okay," he man said. I finally opened my eyes (I closed my eyes to make it a surprise), and I saw a woman, a man, and four teenage boys. One of them, the blonde one, looked confused, and asked,

"Why is your hair pink?"

"I like red velvet cupcakes, and it's the exact same colour as a red velvet cupcake!" I put a piece of hair in my mouth, "But it tastes like hair,"

"Okay?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Nothing! I mean..uh.."

"Just shut up Kendall!" a tan boy sitting next to him yelled.

"Okay! Girly. Sing!"

"Fine! I'll sing, m-hm...

_**Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<br>Open up the door,  
>Is it less, is it more?<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<br>Nodding your head,  
>Don't hear a word I said<br>Can't communicate, when you wait  
>Don't relate.<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me?<strong>_

_**(Hear me, can you hear me?)  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>Your attention deficit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<br>I'm so sick of it,  
>So I'm throwing on a fit<br>Never listen, You never listen.**_

_**(x2)  
>I scream your name,<br>It always stays the same.  
>I scream and shout,<br>So what I'm gonna do now  
>Is freak the freak out, hey!<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.<strong>_

_**Patience running thin  
>Running thin, come again<br>Tell me what I get  
>Opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real  
>If it breaks does it heal<br>Open up your ear  
>Why you think that I'm here?<br>Keep me in the dark  
>Are you even thinking of me?<br>Is someone else above me  
>Gotta know, gotta know<br>What am I gonna do?  
>Cause I can't get through to you<br>So what's it gonna be  
>Tell me can you hear me?<strong>_

_**I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<strong>_

_**I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...**_

_**Easy come, easy go  
>Easy come, easy go<strong>_

_**(Can you hear me?)**_

_**I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream, and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh.**_

_**I scream your name  
>But you never listen<br>No you never listen  
>But you never listen<strong>__ "_

I finished, and looked at them. The boys had their mouths wide open, the woman had fish-eyes, and the man was just staring at me.

"So?"

"So what?"

"How did I go?"

"Congratulations Doni. You are going to be in my new girl band,"

"WOOHOO!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

"Okay, can you stay here, in the theatre?"

"Sure!"

**Vira POV:**

_**"Treat you right  
>Drive you out of your mind (Oh)<br>You've never met a chick like me  
>Burn so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind **_

_**Always want what you can't have  
>Cuz it so bad if you don't get what you wanted?<br>Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, ya boy  
>let's get it started <strong>_

_**Give it up, you can't win  
>'Cause I know where you've been<br>Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story but you never get it right  
>Give it up <strong>_

_**Come a little closer, come a little closer baby baby**_

_**So stop trying to walk away  
>No, you won't ever leave me behind<br>No, you better believe that I'm here to stay (That's right)  
>'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine (Oh) <strong>_

_**Look at me, boy 'cause I got you where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting?<br>Wanna shake you, wanna break you  
>Take a back seat, boy 'cause now I'm driving <strong>_

_**Give it up, you can't win  
>'Cause I know where've you been<br>Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
>It's a game that we play at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story but you never get it right  
>Give it up <strong>_

_**Oh no  
>Oh<br>Heyeyeyey ooooooooooooooh **_

_**Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer; baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer; baby, baby<br>Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer, baby <strong>_

_**If you are my baby, then I'll make you crazy tonight  
>'Look at me, boy 'cause I got you where I want you<br>Isn't it so exciting?  
>Wanna shake you, wanna break you<br>Take the back seat, boy 'cause now I'm driving **_

_**Give it up, you can't win  
>'Cause I know where've you been<br>Such a shame you don't put up a fight  
>That's a game that we play at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story but you never get it right  
>Give it up <strong>_

_**Oh woooooooooooaaaaaaaah, yeah,"**_

I sang. I looked at the audience, and looked at the man. I didn't pay attention to everyone else.

"So what's the sitch?" I asked, quoting Kim Possible.

"You, girly. You are going to be in my girl band!"

"WHAT!" **( ohohohohoh... :D. U know, the beginning of Big Time Rush. I always think this when I write 'WHAT!')**

"YAY! VIRA'S GOING TO BE IN THE BAND TOO!" I heard. I looked to where it came from, and saw my friend Doni.

"Oh crap, Hun, you got me into this hell of a mess, get me out of it!" I said.

"Wait...you two know each other?"

"Yes! How couldn't I know my best friend?" I yelled.

"YAY! Vira! You can be my bestest friend ever!" She said, yelling, running up the stairs, and tackling me.

"OW! ADONCIA!" I screamed. I stayed on the floor, screaming until a pair of strong arms picked me up.

"Are you okay?"

"Wha- get the f**k off me!" I yelled, shaking them off me. They let go, and I fell headfirst on the floor, donking my head, and making me scream even more!

"Virana?"

"Shut up Doni!" I yelled, storming out of the room, rubbing my stomach, and wiping my face, which was know covered with mascara.

"Vira?"

"I DON"T FREAKING CARE, JANNI!"

**Ronny POV:**

"I DON'T FREAKING CARE, JANNI!"

I stood there, looking at the back of Vira's red ruffled dress.

"Number 11"

"Mother crapper," I said, as I walked into the theatre.

"RONNY!"

"Oh, crap! Doni, you better not do the same thing to me as you did to Vira!" I yelled, jumping back.

"Whoa! _You _guys know each other?" asked Gustavo Rocque.

"Yep. Doni lives with me, Vira, our friend DiDi, and DiDi's older sister, Sky," I said.

"Oh. Is your friend DiDi out there too?"

"YES! And I made them ALL come here! CAN I HAVE MORE COFFEE?"

"DONI! WHO IN THE HELL GAVE YOU COFFEE?" I screamed.

"HE DID!" she yelled, pointing at the tall brunette, who was better known as James Diamond.

"Oh, so Signor Diamante gave you coffee?"

"YIPPERS!"

"Boys, grab her arms and legs. Bring her up here and lay her on the stage floor," I said. They did as I said, and I pulled out a bright green bandana from my back pocket. I sat on her stomach, and put the bandana over her mouth. I lifted her head, and tied it up. I smiled, stood up, and dusted off my hands.

"Okay, guys, put her in that supply closet, and lock the door," I said. They did as I told, and I smiled.

"_**Don't like waiting**_

_**Don't like waiting  
>Lets go right now!<br>Gotta' hit the ground  
>Dancing before the music<br>Slows down**_

_**What I'm sayin'  
>What I'm sayin'<br>If there's something to fix  
>take it to another level,<br>This is the remix**_

_**Everybody, everybody  
>Get out on the floor<br>It can get a little crazy  
>When the kick hits the floor<br>**_

_**Make a scene  
>Make a scene<br>Nobody can ignore  
>Don't knock it, til you rock it<br>We can't take it not more!**_

_**Bring the lights up!  
>Bust the doors down!<br>Dust yourself off,  
>Shake it up!<br>Shake it up!  
>DJ set it off!<br>Take it up a notch  
>All together now!<br>Shake it up!  
>Shake it up!<br>Shake it up!  
>Break it down<strong>_

_**Break it down  
>I've got something to say<br>When you're dancin' whit me,  
>It's like we go MIA<strong>_

_**Make a scene  
>Make a scene<br>Nobody can ignore  
>Don't knock it, til you rock it<br>We can't take it not more!**_

_**Bring the lights up!  
>Bust the doors down!<br>Dust yourself off,  
>Shake it up!<br>Shake it up!  
>DJ set it off!<br>Take it up a notch  
>All together now!<br>Shake it up!  
>Shake it up!<strong>_

_**Sh-sh-sh-Shake it up,  
>You gotta change it up!<br>And if the days not right?  
>Just brush it off tonight!<br>Put on the attitude!  
>Your in my pocket mood<br>And when you've had enough,  
>Sh-sh-sh-shake it up!<strong>_

_**Bring the lights up!  
>Bust the doors down!<br>Dust yourself off,  
>Shake it up!<br>Shake it up!  
>DJ set it off!<br>Take it up a notch  
>All together now!<br>Shake it up!  
>Shake it up! <strong>_"

I opened my eyes, turned my head around, and looked at their faces. Gustavo's face had gone like jelly, his assistant's mouth was wide open and her eyes popped out of her head, and for the boys, well, the boys' faces were in a mix of amazement, confusion, and one boy's -Logan Mitchell's- face had awe. I looked at him, and popped one eyebrow up. He shook his head, and I smiled. I walked up to the front of the stage, and asked how I went.

"How you went? How you went? Girly, you have got the fire! I don't know what colour fire yours is, but you have it! Girly, you are going to be in my girl band!"

I squealed, and jumped. Suddenly, the supply closet door opened. Everyone turned to look at it. Doni walked out, holding her head, and stumbling as if she was wasted from the tips of her toes to the top of her head.

"RONNY? DID YOU GET IN?" she yelled from her side of the theatre.

"YEAH! DON"T HUG ME! YOU HAVE SUPER HUMAN STRENGTH!" I yelled. Everyone laughed.

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"DON'T WORRY HONEY!"

"KK!"

"GOOD GIRL!"

"IS ADDIE NEXT?"

"YEP!"

"YAY!" she said, running to the front seat next to Carlos Garcia. I laughed at her, and went to sit next to Logan.

"Ronny? Doni?"

**DiDi POV:**

_**I've got a feeling that it's gonna be alright,  
>We don't know where we're goin' and I don't know where I'm at,<br>I'm kinda thinkin' I don't like nobody else,  
>You know whatever happens, I will be right by your side,<strong>_

_**You, me in the spotlight,  
>Running around till the end of the night,<br>Hot, hot keep it comin',  
>We can rock out till the early morning,<br>You, me, going all night,  
>We don't care who's wrong and who's right,<br>Hot, hot, keep it comin',  
>We can rock out till the early morning,<strong>_

_**Everybody's dancin' dancin' crazy,  
>And we never stop, never stop,<br>Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
>Put your hands up,<br>Put your hands up,  
>I like you and you like me,<br>We get together and we're happy,  
>Did you hear me say that?<br>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
>Snap!<br>And I like the way that we kiss,  
>You and me together like this,<br>Did you hear me say that?  
>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?<br>Snap!**_

_**Another night,  
>And so just crank that music up,<br>We don't know where we're goin',  
>And I don't know where I'm at,<br>It doesn't matter cause we always know what's up,  
>I know whatever happens,<br>You will be right by my side,**_

_**You, me in the spotlight,  
>Running around till the end of the night,<br>Hot, hot, keep it comin',  
>We can rock out till the early morning,<br>You, me, going all night,  
>We don't care who's wrong and who's right,<br>Hot, hot, keep it comin',  
>We can rock out till the early morning,<strong>_

_**Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,  
>And we never stop, never stop,<br>Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
>Put your hands up,<br>Put your hands up,  
>I like you and you like me,<br>We get together and we're happy,  
>Did you hear me say that?<br>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
>Snap!<br>And I like the way that we kiss,  
>You and me together like this,<br>Did you hear me say that?  
>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?<br>Snap!**_

_**Oh, oh, uh, oh,**_

_**Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,  
>And we never stop, we never stop,<br>Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
>Put your hands up,<br>Put your hands up,**_

_**Everybody's dancin', dancin' crazy,  
>And we never stop, we never stop,<br>Everybody's ragin', ragin' crazy,  
>Put your hands up,<br>Put your hands up,  
>I like you and you like me,<br>We get together and we're happy,  
>Did you hear me say that?<br>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?  
>Snap!<br>And I like the way that we kiss,  
>You and me together like this,<br>Did you hear me say that?  
>Did you, did you, did you hear me say that?<br>Snap! **_

I finished with a gulp of my last breath.

"Girly, guess who's the last member of my new girl band?"

I scrwamed, fist pumped, and ran, jumped off the stage, and hugged Ronny and Doni.

"Where's Virana?" Gustavo asked.

"Oh mother-fricking-crap!" I yelled, running out of the theatre and back to Vira's 'special spot'.

**Kendall's POV**

I watched as Addie ran out of the room. She was wearing a pink floral strapless dress, a brown leather jacket, knee high black boots, and black skinny jeans, all of which looked hot on her.

"So, what did happen to Virana?"

"Sometimes, when she gets upset, she goes to one of her secret hiding places. Addie is the only one who knows where they are, so she'll be back around I dunno, 7pm, with Vira," said Doni.

"Okay. So, if you are in the girl band, you'll be staying at the Palm Woods with us, right?"

"I don't know, but _seriously!_"

"Yes. I'm Kelly Wainwright by the way. You'll probably be staying in 2K, the room opposite the boys,"

"Coolio!"

"YAY!"

"Okay, who gave her caffiene for lunch?" I asked.

"Probably Sky, DiDi's big sister," said Ronny.

"Oh. So are we going to the Palm Woods, or what?"

"To the Palm Woods!" the guys and I yelled. We ran out, and into a crowd of Big Time Rush fans. We heard laughing, and turned to see the girls (and Gustavo) bent over, laughing their heads off!

"So, are we going home or not?" I asked.

"GIRLS!" we yelled. Logan and Carlos motioned for Ronny and Donito come over. The girls walked over, and Carlos put an arm around Doni's shoulders, while Logan put an arm around Ronny's waist.

"We're sorry, but we already have girlfriends," we said.

A girl in a bright red 'BTR' t-shirt asked, " Then where are Kendall and James' girlfriends?"

"They're at home, chilling by the pool. You know, a girl who came out wearing a one shoulder red dress, black leggings, black heels, three red and black bracelets, a red chain necklace, silver chain necklaces, and a red heart necklace? She's my girlfriend," said James.

"And a girl wearing a pink dress, a brown leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black boots? She's my girlfriend," I said.

"Oh really? What are their names?"

"I'm Ronny, and this is Honey. James' girlfriend's name is Virana, and Kendall's girlfriend is DiDi," said Ronny, turning slightly, then winking at the rest of us.

"Fine! If you guys are BF and GF, then let's see you kiss!" the fan said. Logan and Carlos blushed deeply, then turned and looked at their 'girlfriends'. Ronny and Doni did the same, then looked at me and James. We smirked, and motioned for them to do it. Logan looked at Ronny, who looked at Doni, who looked at Carlos.

'Come on! Christmas is coming!" the fan yelled. Logan looked at Ronny, who did the same, then they both shrugged their shoulders and leant in. The fans holding 'I love Logan' signs put them down, and scowled.

"What about you?" she asked Carlos and Doni. Doni pulled her tongue out at the fan, then pulled Carlos in for a deep, passionate kiss. The fans holding 'I love Carlos' signs put them down and folded their arms across their chests.

"Does that prove it to ya?"

"Yip. Fine," the fan said, "let's go girls".

"To the Palm Woods?"

"To the Palm Woods!"

**I hope you like it! it took me three days (in total) to write. I love you 6 people who reviewed! Thanks!**

**I'll need two guy OCs for this story. They are going to be gay, and you can use the sign-up sheet from Listen To Your Heart Now (just exclude the 'BTR guy' bit).**

**THANKYOU!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Big Time New Apartment

**Doni: Did ya like it? Did ya? WELL GOOD! Sky gave me coffee this morning (decaf) but then she gave me soda and I feel great! Didya know I am in a girl band? We need help with the name for our girl band! Please REVIEW with the name of our girl band, and we might pick it! All Girl band names will come up as a poll under our friend Maisie's profile. Maisie's pen name is Big Time Fanfiction Author. Go to her profile and vote! Anyway I still really-**

**DiDi, Vira, Ronny, Maisie, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos: SHUT UP DONI!**

**Doni: What's that supposed to mean? **_**Doni runs out of room crying...**_

**Carlos: Did Sky give her caffiene for breakfast?**

**DiDi, Vira, Ronny, Maisie, and Sky : YEP!**

_**Freight Train comes in and picks up the boys and holds the girls' (not including Maisie) hands...**_

**Freight Train: Gustavo needs you guys at the studio to record your next album. He needs the girls to work on their choreography. **_**He takes them off to the studio**_

**Maisie: Well, that's annoying. I was gonna interview them for my story. Huh-**

_**Maisie walks off to Rocque Records.**_

**CHAPTER 2:**

**James POV**

"YOU DID WHAT NOW!" yelled Vira.

"We had to pretend you were my girlfriend, so all these fans would stop surrounding us. Kendall's girlfrind ids Addie if that makes you feel any better!" I yelled back.

"I'M WHAT!"

"The 'Kendall's Girlfriend' label is officially on you!"

"WHY ME!"

"I don't know! Ask Kendall!"

**At the Palm Woods...**

**No ones POV:**

Vira was sitting in a limo, trying to strangle James, while Addie was sitting next to Kendall, telling him off, including in all the specific gestures, such as the 'Pointed Finger' and the 'Stern Glare'. Logan and Ronny were sitting on opposite sides of the limo, both of them looking out the window, and blushing beet red. Carlos and Doni were sitting on the floor of the limo, and were laughing their heads off at everyone's reactions.

"We're here!"

"OHMYGOD! This is the Palm Woods?"

"Yep, and it's where you'll be living!"

"OHMYFREAKINGGOD!"

"Siya!" Doni yelled, running off, screaming.

"Mamma Mia!" the girls yelled, following her.

**Carlos POV:**

"!" We heard coming from the pool. We looked out to see Doni jumping about 10ft in the air, then landing in the pool. We laughed as the water removed itself from the pool, and onto Vira, Ronny, and DiDi.

"ADONCIA!"

"yeaaaahhhhh-"

"GO TO OUR ROOM!"

"why?"

"LOOK AT US! WE"RE SATURATED!"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"IT MEAN'S WE'RE SOAKING WET!"

"oh. fine, I'm going to my room," said Doni, pulling herself onto the walkway. She looked up at us, and I smiled and waved. We waved back.

**Doni POV:**

I walked through the lobby, sulking and spreading water everywhere.

"Are you ready to see the guys' apartment? You'll see yours afterwards," said Kelly.

"Yep," I said, shaking off most of the water. I walked to the elevator, and pushed the button. "WHAT LEVEL?"

"TWO!"  
>"WHAT ROOM?"<p>

"J"  
>"KK!" I pressed number 2. About a minute later, it stopped on the floor. I sprinted to room J, and found the door wedged open. I walked right in.<p>

"!" I screamed. The boys were shirtless, and were obviously just recovering from quick showers.

"MY EYES! IT BURNS!" I yelled, covering my eyes and running around the apartment. Bad Idea. I smashed right into a table. I started crying, and screaming.

"DONI!"

"Doni! Are you okay?"

"Doni? What hurts?"

"Are you okay Doni?"

I just kept on screaming.

"ADONCIA!"

**Addie POV:**

Me and the girls were walkingup the stairs to 2J when we heard screaming. We rushed to the apartment, where we saw four topless guys, and one pink-haired girl. The pink-haired girl, obviously Doni, was screaming and crying while lying on the table.

"ADONCIA!"

"What happened?"

"She walked in, saw us topless, screamed, covered her eyes, and ran around until she banged into the table," said Carlos.

"OMBTR, Honey, are you okay?"

"My tummy hurts. My head hurts. I'm dizzy," she mumbled.

"Can someone get her a soda. Empty every bit of it down the sink, then get a drop and put it on her tongue," I instructed. James went and did as I said.

"By the way, did you say OMBTR? That means 'Oh My Big Time Rush' right?" asked Kendall.

"Yeah. I've been saying that ever since I heard 'Worldwide' on the radio," I said, blushing.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute," he replied.

"Yeah right,"

"I'm serious!"

"Really?"

"Sure I-"

"WILL YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS GET OFF THE COUCHES AND COME AND HELP!" yelled Logan and Ronny. They blushed and I giggled. Huh. Ronny and Logan. Ronny plus Logan equals Rogan. Or Logan plus Ronny equals Lonny.

"Hey, they're either Rogan or Lonny, right?" I whispered in Kendall's ear. He smirked, and yelled,

"OKAY ROGAN! OR DO YOU PREFER LONNY?"

"Logan and Ronny, sitting in a tr-"

"SHUT UP RANDI!"

"Fine,"

"So, do you guys prefer Rogan or Lonny?" asked Kendall

"Actually, I quite like Rogan. It has a nice ring to it," said Ronny.  
>"RONNY!"<p>

"What? It sounds cute!"

"Actually, it kinda does," said Doni in almost a whisper.

"Fine. We can be Darlos!" yelled Carlos.

"I guess that makes me and Vira, Jira or Vames," said James. Wrong thing to say, because Vira went to the kitchen and pulled out a knife.

"I know how to use this," she said. James yelped and escaped up the swirly slide - did I mention they had a swirly slide? Better not let Doni see that- and sat on top, rocking back and forth.

"And does that make us Rendall or Kandi?" Kendall asked.

"I WANT SOME CANDY!" yelled Doni, sitting up, making us all jump back.

"Fine, but do you want to see our apartment?"

"YAY! APARTMENT!" she said, running out and banging on the door of 2K.

"SHUT UP DONI! I'M COMING WITH THE KEY-CARD!" I yelled, "You guys put a shirt on, then come and meet us in our apartment".

**No One's (N.O.) POV:  
><strong>

Addie slipped the key-card into the lock, and opened the door. The girls gasped, and saw a heaven for them. Purple and gold walls were decorated with electric guitars. A huge tv was resting on the wall, with a mountain of purple and gold satin bean bags, and purple couches with gold cushions. In the corners of the rooms were four high turrets.

"OMBTR... look! One turret for all of us!" Addie exclaimed, pointing and the clearly visible white 'A' painted on a purple turret in the north side of the room.

"And there's mine," said Virana, looking and pointing at a black turret with a red 'V' painted on it.

"And mine," said Veronica, pointing at a green turret with a 'V' painted on it in silver.

"There's mine," whispered Adoncia, pointing at a bright yellow turret with a bright purple 'A' on it. The girls looked closer at the towers, and realised that Addie's was covered in Big Time Rush posters, video cameras, and purple instruments. Virana's tower had chains coming down from the window, red and black instruments, and CDs. Veronica's was covered with CDs, video cameras, and blue and purple instruments. Doni's was covered in bright clothing, video cameras, and bright coloured instruments. The girls looked closer and saw that on Addie's turret, there was the number 14 painted on it, on Virana's, the number 21, on Veronica's, the number 7, and on Adoncia's, the number 69.

"I want to have a look around!" said Adoncia.

"Okay, we'll look in all our turrets, the meet back here in...15 minutes?"

"Sure!" everyone said, before running off.

**Addie POV:**

I walked up the tall stairs, finally reaching the top. I opened the door and saw a white and purple queen-sized bed, a purple trampoline, purple and white fluffy bean bags, a purple desk with a white computer, a drop-down television, and a purple wardrobe with white doors. I saw a large, wide bookshelf, although a section of it was reserved for signed Big Time Rush merchandise. I saw an opening of a purple swirly slide next to the window. I walked over to the window, which had white curtains with purple polka-dots. I looked out and saw the door opening.

"BOYS!" COME AND CHECK OUT MY ROOM!" I yelled. They looked up, their eyes wide with amazement.

"WELL, WHADAYA WAITING FOR?" They started pushing and shoving to get up. I went and sat down on my bed, looking up at the ceiling. I gasped. The ceiling was _covered _with Big Time Rush posters. Only then did I realise that surrounding my door were four signed pictures of the guys. They door banged open, and in came four sweaty boys.

"So. Whadaya think?" I asked.

**Vira POV:**

I walked up the stairs, and opened the door. I gasped. My room was black, with one red stage in the centre. On the stage was one microphone, one piano, one guitar, and one violin. The window had curtains made of chains, that were red, silver, and black. My bed was a bunk bed, with a queen-sized bed on the bottom, and a king single on the top. I had a black desk with a red computer, and a Macbook Air. I saw red bookshelves. I had a tv, which was hooked up to a security camera outside. I saw a black walk-in closet with silver chain curtains instead of doors, and then I saw two remotes. I pressed a button on one of them which read 'TV'. A television dropped down out of the ceiling, before turning itself on. I pressed another button, which read 'sleep-out'. Immediately, the stage moved to the side, and fourteen mattresses popped out, complete with sleeping bags and pillows. In the middle, was a circular popcorn machine. I pressed another button, and another, until I had a corndog machine, a drinks machine _filled _with Mountain Dew, and a ramen bar coming out of the wall. I then saw a black and red striped swirly slide going down from my bedroom wall. It was then I realised how high up I was.

"Mother-s***ter," I said.  
>I heard the boys coming up the stairs. The door opened to reveal four <em>extremely <em>sweaty boys.

"Welcome to my suite. You can touch everything but the remotes and the food and drink," I said.

**Veronica POV**

I walked up the stairs anxiously. I hate to admit it, but I am _terrified _of heights. I got to the door, and opened it. All my four walls were painted a different colour. One was pale green, one was bright silver, one was pale blue, one was bright purple. I saw a high blue bed, with a couch and desk under it. There was a shelf on the wall covered with CDs and books. Underneath that, there was a desk with an iMac on it. On the wall next to it, there was a wooden case. I walked over and pulled something out. It was a Macbook Air. There was a plasma screen TV on the wall at the foot of my bed. There was an acoustic guitar in the corner. There was a mini pizza parlour, and a soda machine. There was the number 7 in bright purple on the pale green wall of my room. There was a pale purple slide, starting in my room, There was portraits of Mickey Mouse characters decorating the blue wall. I pulled down a handle, and a ton of mattresses, sleeping bags, pillows, and extra blankets that were filed into boxes. I saw something that interested me. It was a blue stage with a silver, a purple, a blue, and a green electric guitar. I walked over to it.

"OW!" I yelled. There was a transparent glass wall in front of the stage. I saw a door. It was over by the corner, next to a wardrobe that was blue, and curled itself aorund the wall. I heard the door open, and in came the four (saturated in sweat) guys.

"Okay. Go take a shower, then meet me back here, and go and play me some music!" I yelled, laughing when they banged into the glass wall.

**Adoncia POV:**

I opened my door. My walls were bright yellow, with one glass wall with bright pink curtains. I saw the boys going in and out of different turrets. My bed was a bunk, but it had one bed facing me, and one bed along the wall. It was quite high, and had the bed facing me on the bottom, next to a desk, which had an iMac on it. It had a compartment, which was open, so I saw a Macbook Air. It had my name - Adoncia - next to the bottom bed. There was a bright blue walk-in-closet next to the top bed. Next to the top bed was a tiny flight of bright green stairs. There was a drop-down TV, hanging from the ceiling. I saw a ball pit in the middle of the room. I pressed a button on the wall, and a mini ice cream parlour flipped out of the wall. I stepped on a panel on the floor, and seven mattresses with sleeping bags, pillows, and extra blankets. I pressed another button on the wall, and a stage flipped out, with a bright blue electric guitar, a bright pink microphone, a set of bright green drums, and a bright orange bass guitar. I giggled, and jumped into the ball pit. The door opened, and four boys with wet hair stood at the door.

"Hi, and welcome to my room. The ice-cream is off-limits!" I yelled

**Logan POV:**

I opened the door to the girl's apartment.

"Oh. My. God," I said. The girl's apartment was twice as high as ours, with a turret in each corner of the room. In the middle was a HUGE sushi bar. On the far wall, there was a huge plasma TV, with purple couches and gold cushions.

"BOYS! COME UP AND SEE MY ROOM!" we heard. We looked up, and saw Addie waving from one of the turrets.

"WHADAYA WAITING FOR?"

**Okay. There's the next chappy. Thanks for reviews! I'll have all outfits on my profile soon.**

**THANKS!**

**B**

**BT**

**BTF**

**BTFA  
>BTF<strong>

**BT**

**B**

**;D**


	5. Big Time Big Sister

**Doni: **_**!**_

**Ghost: **_**Adoncia...**_

**Doni: **_**!**_

**Ghost: **_**Adoncia...**_

**Doni: AAAHHH! GHOST!**

_**Doni runs away to Vira's turret.**_

**BTR, Sky, Vira, DiDi,Doni,Maisie: HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chapter 3: Big Time Big Sister**

**Sky POV:**

"Move it, tiny!" I yelled, pulling a kid outta my way.

"Hey smexy!" yelled someone.

"Beat it, kid! I'm too old for you!" I yelled, looking at a long haired boy with a guitar. I pulled my vans glasses over my eyes, and ran to the elevator. I pulled out my iPhone, and found Randi was on iChat.

(bold is sky, bold italics is randi, bold underline is ronny, bold underline italics is vira)

**2_the_sky: Wassup mi amigas!**

_**Razzy_Drop: Hey sister! ;)**_

**Rok_and_Roni: Wassup Sky! Where r u?**

_**I_hate_u: Yea where r u sky?**_

**2_the_sky: I'm at the elevator in the Palm Woods, what floor r u on, and what room?**

_**Razzy_Drop: Seriously! we r on floor 2 and room k.**_

**2_the_sky: kool. siya l8r.**

I logged off, and elbowed number 2. After a couple of seconds, the elevator stopped. I ran along the hallway, banging on door K. Addie opened it.

"ADDIE!" I yelled. I wrapped my arms around her.

"M-hm,"

"Huh-" I turned around to see the boys of Big Time Rush, a band my sister liked.

"Hey! You're Big Time Rush! My sister loves you guys!" I said.

"Skylar. We need you to help make dinner!" Addie said, pulling my arm. I turned around to see her blushing.

"Woops, I wasn't supposed to say that, wasn't I!" I said, walking into the apartment.

"Why do you need my help with dinner? Why can't we have sushi?" I asked.

"Fine! We'll have sushi!" yelled Addie,"Do ya wanna see my room?"

"Sure!" I ran up the purple stairs to a turret, and saw a huge bed.

"YAY! BED!" I screamed. I ran and jumped onto the bed.

"BED!" I screamed again. Then, I noticed the slide.

"SLIDDEEEE!" I screamed. I ran over, and slid all the way down. I tumbled out at the bottom, my bright purple bra showing.

"Sky? How many drinks did you have?"

"Only one wine!" I yelled.

"One glass?"

"No! One BOTTLE!" I yelled.

"Oh crap. Skylar! SKYLAR!" Addie yelled.

"What, biatch!"

"You've had too much to drink! You have to get to bed, right now!"

"Addie est une salope égoïste qui n'aime que Kendall!

Addie pense que je suis ivre!

Addie est très stupide aujourd'hui! **(1)**" I yelled.

"Oh oui, qu'en est-il Skylar?

Skylar ne pouvez pas obtenir son cul paresseux du sol!

Skylar est un mutant ivre!

Skylar pense que je suis une vache constipée!** (2)**" She screamed. I laughed.

"Je ris maintenant, parce que Addie pense que Skylar pense qu'elle est un mutant ivre, et une vache constipée! **(3)**".

"OKAY! THAT IS IT! GO UP TO MY ROOM, RIGHT NOW!" yelled Addie.

"NO! I DON"T WANNA!" I yelled. I kicked my feet on the floor, tears running down my face, probably making my mascara run. I calmed down after about half an hour, then just lay there, on my back, gasping.

"I'm tired. I wanna go to bed," I said, "I go to couch now," I said, rubbing my eyes. I went and lay down on the couch. I put my hands to my face, and took in one deep, long breath.

"My hands smell like soy sauce,"

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's probably going to have a major hangover in the morning though,"

"Okay, goodnight guys,"

"NIGHT!" I yelled, putting my hand up in the air.

**Okay! Did you like Sky? I didn't mean to make her a drunkard.**

**French Translation:**

**(1): Addie is a selfish slut who is in love with Kendall!**

**Addie thinks I'm drunk!**

**Addie is very stupid today!**

**(2) Oh yeah, what about Skylar?**

**Skylar can't get her lazy butt of the ground!**

**Skylar is a drunk mutant!**

**Skylar is a constipated cow!**

**(3) I'm laughing now, because Addie thinks Skyar thinks she's a drunk mutant, and a constipated cow!**

**CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Big Time 'Social Gathering' : Part 1

**Ello! I just realised I haven't been posting randomnesses!**

**Randomness: I like drinking hot pink milk out of a sippy cup (you know, the ones for toddlers...)!**

**Chapter 6:**

**Kendall POV:**

"Was that your sister?" I asked Addie.

"Unfortunately, yes. Would you mind if we bought sleeping bags over and camped over at your apartment? When Sky wakes up, she be angry as hell," said/asked Addie.

"No! We don't mind!" said James.

"Okay! We'll be over in about five to ten minutes, if that's OK?"

"Yeah, see you soon!" I said, walking out of the apartment.

**Addie POV:**

I watched Kendall walk out of the apartment.

"Okay! Girls! Sleepover Time!" I said. I ran up the stairs of my turret, running to my closet. I pulled out a light purple tank top with a dark purple flower pattern, and light purple PJ bottoms. I took out a lavender colored fluffy robe, and my purple slippers shaped as bunnies. I walked to under my bed, where a purple storage system was. I pulled out a sleeping bag, and took my soft blanket and pillow off my bed. I chucked them out the window, and after hearing a soft thud on the ground, got changed into my pyjamas. I slid down the slide, meeting Vira, Doni and RJ at the bottom, all in their PJs and with their sleepover things.

"Are we ready to go?"

**RJ POV:**

I watched Addie as Kendall walked out of the apartment.

"Okay! Girls! Sleepover Time!" she yelled. I ran up the stairs, and immediately to my closet. I pulled out a pair of purple pyjama bottoms, a green camisole, a blue robe, and rainbow colored slippers. I got changed, and headed over to the cupboard. I took out four matching blue mattresses, and threw them out the window. I took a green sleeping bag from a box, and a soft purple pillow. I also took out a fluffy dark blue blanket with foil-like decorations in the corner. I threw everything out the window, and went to my desk. I took out my laptop, put it in the blue fabric case I'd found in my desk drawers. I took out the (portable) soda machine, and my video camera, and carried it with me. I slid down the slide, meeting up with everyone.

"Are we ready to go?"

**Vira POV:**

"Okay! Girls! Sleepover Time!" yelled Addie. I raced up the stairs, and went to the desk.

"Okay. Laptop? Check. Phone? Check. Popcorn? Check. Movies? Check. Corndog Machine? Check," I said, marking off everything on my fingers. I packed everything (but the phone, laptop, popcorn, corndogs, and movies) down the slide, before pushing it down, as well as a black sleeping bag with a red devil on it, my red pillow, a black and a red and black striped blanket. I pushed it all down the slide, before going to the closet. I took out devil-print PJ bottoms, as well as a tight long-sleeved top. It was black, but was red and black striped on the sleeves, and a huge picture of a devil on the stomach. I got a black robe, and red slippers, as well as a black beanie, and red scarf. Whatever temparature, I wan to be warm enough. I slid down the slide, holding onto my valuable items. I met everyone else at the bottom.

"Are we ready to go?"

**Doni POV:**

"Sleepover Time!" yelled DiDi. I ran up my stairs, and into my room. I raced up to the closet, and put on my bright pink PJ bottoms. I put on a bright yellow t-shirt, with a bright pink teddy bear on it. I put on a bright yellow robe, and a pair of bright pink puppy slippers. I tied my hair up in a top-knot, and applied more lip-gloss.

"Yummy! Candy-Floss Flavor!" I said, smacking my lips together. I took out a bright pink sleeping bag, and took off my bright yellow pillow from my bed. I brought out my bright yellow blanket, and wrapped everything up in it. I chucked the parcel out the window, and went to my desk. I took out my laptop, and a small container of movies. I carried them with me, then slid down the slide. I met everyone.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

**James POV: **

Apparently, the girls were camping in our apartment for the night, so we were clearing an area for them to set up. We'd pushed all the couches up against the walls, then set up a small table with flavored waters. We filled up a couple of bowls with chips and dinosaur-shaped-nuggets, and turned on the CD player. 'City is Ours' was on repeat. We were just pushing the last couch against the wall, when we heard a knock on the door. Kendall ran and opened it.

"Hi girls!" he said, letting them in. Each girl was carrying something to make this party - I mean, social gathering - better, as well as sleeping equipment.

"Hey boys!" they said, walking in. They put their mattresses down, and Ronny took out her video camera.

"I know we'll need this later," she said, giggling.

"Are you guys hungry? Do you need dinner?" asked Logan.

"Yes! We're STARVING!" said the girls in unison. We all laughed, and headed over to the table. That's when I noticed something.

"Where's Carlos?" I asked. Everyone looked around and shrugged. That's when mine and Carlos' bedroom door opened. Out walked Carlos, dressed in dinosaur-patterned footy-pyjamas. Ronny pulled out her camera, and focussed on him.

"Hi?" he questioned. He put his helmet on his head, and slapped it twice. That;s when the usually-hyper Doni froze.

"Doni?" I asked. She ignored me, but stared at Carlos.

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed, running away.

"Crap! CARLOS! TAKE OFF THE HELMET!" yelled Vira.

"No!"

"But Carlos! That's the thing that's freaking Doni out!" she yelled. Again.

"Fine," he mumbled, hiding it, and chucking it back in our room.

"DONI? WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled the girls.

"here," we heard. It was so faint, I barely even knew someone'd said it.

"Slide," agreed all the girls. Addie ran to the bottom, and began climbing up, as Vira went to the top, and was about to slide down. Ronny just sat down, capturing every moment.

"Doni! Come outta there, or we'll getcha!" yelled Addie.

"no."

"Come on Doni. Vira! One...Two...THREE!" yelled Addie. We heard a thump, and realised all three girls had fallen out at the bottom.

"Hun? ViVi? Randi? Y'all okay?" asked Ronny. The three girls just groaned in response.

"HEY! I have an idea! Let's do stuff no one would've thought of!" I yelled. Wow. How much caffiene got into my body today? I grinned, and ran to my bedroom. I searched through my desk, until I found my mini tape recorder that I bought yesterday. I walked back out, smiling.

"Wait! Let's play Secrets first!" I said.

"Okay! I love that game!" said Doni, getting up.

"Yes! Okay, everyone sit in a circle!" I said. Everyone did as I said.

"Okay. Girls on one team, boys on another. Girls can tell one boy a secret, then the boy writes it down, including full name and date, and burns it on the candle. Then, the boy picks a girl for a secret, and the girl does the same, she writes down the details, and burns it on the candle. That way, you're vowing to never ever tell it to anyone. Team members are allowed to know the secret," I explained.

"Okay, sounds good to us!" said the girls. The boys grinned. We played this all the time back in Minnesota.

"Okay, Team Girls goes first," I said. Ronny came forward, and picked Logan. He leant forward, and cupped his hand around his ear. He smiled, and nodded, before grabbing a Post-It note and pencil.

"What's your full name?" asked Logan.

"Veronica Janice Baker," she said. He wrote on the paper, before folding it up, and burning it.

"Okay. Boys," I said, turning around.

"Okay. Shortest leaf goes first," I said, pulling out four leaves, all rolled up and cut into different sizes. Logan reached out, and pulled. A leaf about 5 inches long unravelled. Then Carlos. About 8 inches. Kendall. 3 inches. And me, about 10 inches. Okay, Kendall's going first.

"Looks like it's me!" he said, turning around.

"I pick..." he said, waving his finger around the four girls. "Addie," he said, stopping his finger at her.

"Okay?" she copied Logan's earlier actions, leaning forward with a hand cupped around her ear. He leaned forward, and whispered. Now, Kendall's a pretty loud whisperer, but now, the only word I caught was 'Dad' and 'War'. I don't know...wait! I got it. Addie smiled, nodded, and picked up a piece of paper and pen from her pocket.

"Name?"

"Kendall Donald Knight," he said. She wrote on the paper, then folded it up, and burnt it.

"Girls. Go," I said, sipping from a cup of decaf coffee. Doni got up, and picked Carlos.

"You!" she said, breathing in and out really deeply. He leaned forwards, and she whispered in his ear. He pulled back after she said something, then looked at her with a worried look on his face. She sighed, her chest heaving up and down. He pulled out a piece of paper, and picked up a pen.

"Ah...don...shee...ah...Huh...nee...Goh...Mez," he said, his tongue poking out in concentration. He scribbled down something else, then burnt the paper.

"Logan's turn!" I said. He sighed, then motioned for Ronny to go over. She came closer to him, and he leaned into her ear. Wow, that's sounds gross. I smiled as he whispered, watching her already write stuff down on a piece of paper. She quickly flicked it into the candle, before giving him a big hug. Umm..Personal much..

**OKAY! I'm gonna have to end it here! It's 11.54pm where I am, and I'm tired. So, this chapter will be in 2 parts. So obviously, this is part 1.**

**Review?**


	7. Big Time 'Social Gathering' : Part 2

**RANDOMNESS!: I can't find my sippy cup! :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, I don't own iPods!**

**Chapter 7: Big Time 'Social Gathering' : Part 2**

**James POV: **

It was Addie's turn next. She picked Kendall, and said whispered. He quickly whispered back, and wrote on the piece of paper.

"Full Name?"

"Addie Faye Durand," she replied. Durand. She's got a french last name. He scribbled it down, and burnt it.

"Carlos! Go!" I yelled. He picked Doni, and I picked up the word 'helmet'. Wow. Really?

"Full Name?" she asked, giggling.

"Carlos Geraldo Garcia!" he said, equally as high-pitched.

"Car...Los...je...ral...doh...gar...cee...ah!" She said, making each syllable worthwhile.

"Okay. Vira's next!" I said, after Doni had burnt the piece of paper. She rolled her eyes, and leaned forward to me, as I was the only one left.

"Ummm...Well, I nearly fell off a cliff, but my brother saved me, when I was 13, I was bullied in school for my braces and glasses. Then, my big brother died. And my parents starting blaming me for his death. So, I ran away from home at 16, to L.A.," she said. I swear my eyes were as big as saucers.

"James? You gonna write that down?" she asked.

"Uhh...y-yeah. Full name?"

"Virana Kalen Jaydes," she said.

"Pretty name," I complimented. What! It is! She scowled, and slapped me across the face.

"Um! OW!" I yelled.

**Logan POV:**

Ronny leaned forward, and knelt beside me. She whispered in my ear, and said,

"I'm dyslexic".

I wouldn't have thought, so I just smiled and nodded.

"Full name?"

"Veronica Janice Baker," she said. _'She's got a pretty name," _I thought. So, I burnt the paper.

**Addie POV:**

"I pick..." said Kendall, waving his finger over us girls. "Addie," he said, stopping the finger on me. Okay. I leaned towards him, being careful of the candle.

"Uhh...When I was younger, my dad went to war. Mom, Katie, and I were watching a movie, when Mom had a feeling she should check the mail. So she did. She went to the kitchen, and opened it, bursting out crying. The letter was one of information. Dad had gotten shot during an air-raid, and died," he said. Oh my gosh.

"I'm sorry," I said under my breath so only he could hear me.

"Full name?"

"Kendall Donald Knight,"

**Ronny POV:**

Logan sighed, before motioning for me to come over. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper. He leant over to me, cupping his hand around my ear.

"When I was in middle school, I was bullied, so much I was thinking about cutting myself. But Kendall, James and Carlos found out, and stopped me from being beat up any more, driving me away from that consequence," he said, "and my full name is Hortense Mitchell". I scribbled everything down, before flicking it into the candle, and giving him a big hug.

**Doni POV: **

"When I was 7, I was riding my bike. I was wearing my hockey helmet. I was crossing the road, when a car suddenly turned and sped up. It hit me, and drove off. So, some one called the ambulance. At the hospital, the doctor said I would've died if I wasn't wearing the helmet," he said. I started giggling, because now I knew why he wore the helmet!

**Carlos POV:**

"When I was a baby, my father 'accidentely' dropped me on my head. Then, when I was growing up, I was verbally, physically, and sexually abused by my parents. I ran away from home at 15, and have been around LA ever since," Doni said in my ear. I gasped, and she sat back, and started hyperventilating. I grabbed a pen and paper, and wrote Adoncia Honey Gomez. I knew her name because she shouted it out at her audition.

"Ah...don..she..ah..Huh..nee...Goh...mez," I said.

**Kendall POV:**

"I'm extremely claustrophobic, and I'm afraid of people finding out," said Addie into my ear.

"It's okay," I whispered back. I grabbed a pencil and paper.

"Full Name?" I asked.

"Addie Faye Durand," she replied.

**Vira POV:**

"Virana..." James smirked. God, let this be over and done with!

"I used to have a crush on Kendall's sister Katie," he whispered. Seriously! I burst out laughing, and fell over.

"So...Sorry!" I said in between laughs.

"Name?" I asked, tears running down my face from laughing too much.

"James Isaac Diamond," he said, looking confused. I scribbled it on the paper, then put the paper on the candle.

"Sorry for that outburst," I said once I calmed down.

"OKAY! Movie time!" I yelled, scaring the bleep outta everyone. I blew out the candle, and walked over to what I thought was the wall. I placed my hands on the wall and started searching for a light switch.

"WHERE'S THE LIGHT SWITCH?" I yelled.

"I don't know, but I know it isn't on me!" someone said. I moved my hands up, and felt a head.

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed, falling backwards onto the still-hot candle. I screamed again, leaping up and grabbing my burnt a*se. The light turned on, and everyone crowded around the girl on the floor who was holding her butt, screaming.

**Ronny POV:**

"AAAAHHH!" I heard, after James (I think) stopped talking to Vira. I got up, and turned the lights on. I made my way over to the small group of people, surrounding Vira. I got out my video camera, and filmed her screaming, her hands on her butt.

"RONNY! GET THE F**KING CAMERA OFF ME!" SHE SCREAMED.

"Wow. Nice french there Vira!" I said, zooming in. She launched at me, but I threw the camera to James, who started filming Vira. She launched herself off me, and onto James, who threw the camera to Addie, who threw it to Kendall, who threw it to Doni, who threw it to Carlos, who threw it to Logan, who threw it to me. I caught it, and sprinted around the apartment, climbing up the swirly slide, before turning off the camera.

"VIRA! THE CAMERA IS OFF!" I said, letting it slide down. I slid down, landing on my camera with a crunch.

"Oh no. Oh no, oh no oh no oh no!"I said, getting up and picking up the remains of my camera. I started crying, carrying the remains of my video camera over to a shoe box Logan was holding out for me. I placed it in there, sobbing. I walked over to the iPod dock, and plugged in my iPod touch. I put it on a song, and turned around to see Vira and Doni singing along to it,

_**"Someday I let you in  
>Treat you right<br>Drive you out of your mind  
>oh<br>You never met a chick like me  
>Shine so bright<br>I'm gonna make you blind**_

_**Always want what you can't have  
>But is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted<br>Make you feel good  
>As I'm with you<br>Let me shape you  
>Boy,let's get it started<strong>_

_**Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a Shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>It's a game<br>That we play  
>at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up  
>Yeahhhhhhhh oh oh<strong>_

_**Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby baby**_

_**Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby baby**_

_**Come a little closer  
>Come a little closer<br>Baby  
>Yes you are my baby<br>and I'll make you crazy tonight**_

_**Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you  
>Isn't it so exciting<br>Wanna shake you  
>Wanna break you<br>Take a backseat boy  
>Cuz now I'm driving<strong>_

_**Give it up  
>You can't win<br>Cause I know where you've been  
>Such a Shame<br>You don't put up a fight  
>It's a game<br>That we play  
>at the end of the night<br>It's the same old story  
>But you never get it right<br>Give it up  
>Woahhhhhhhhh ohhhh yeah!"<strong>_

It changed, and Addie jumped up, pulling Kendall with her,

_**"Sparks fly its like electricity  
>I might die when I forget how to breathe<br>You get closer and there is no where in this world I'd rather be  
>Time stops like everything around me is frozen<br>And nothing matters but these few moments when you opened my mind to things I never seen**_

_**'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place your all that it takes my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
>When I'm kissing u it all starts making sense<br>And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
>Like are you the one should I really trust<br>Crystel clear it becomes when I'm kissing you**_

_**Past loves they never got very far  
>Walls up make sure I guarded my heart<br>And now I promised I wouldn't do this till I knew it was right for me  
>But no one no guy that I've met before<br>Could make me feel so right and secure  
>And have you noticed I loose my focus<br>And the world around me disappears**_

_**'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place you're all that it takes my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense<br>And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
>Like are you the one should I really trust<br>Crystel clear it becomes when I'm kissing u**_

_**I've never felt nothing like this  
>You're making me open up<br>No point even trying to fight this  
>It kinda feels like its love<strong>_

_**'Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive  
>Almost like the puzzle piece I've been trying to find<br>Falls right into place your all that it takes my doubts fade away when I'm kissing you  
>When I'm kissing you it all starts making sense<br>And all the questions I've been asking in my head  
>Like are you the one should I really trust<br>Crystel clear it becomes when I'm kissing you"**_

Then it was my song,  
><em><br>__**"I don't need no one  
>To tell me how to feel the beat<br>I don't need no beat  
>To tell me how to move my feet<br>Just go and do what you do  
>Cuz' tere's nothing to prove<br>I'm just being me W-Watch Me do me**_

_**I don't need no magazine  
>To tell me who to be<br>I don't need to pose  
>For p-p-paparazzi<strong>_

_**Just keep the cameras flashin'  
>To try and catch this action<strong>_

_**Just being me, W-Watch Me do me  
>Me, me, me<strong>_

_**Light up the floor  
>Play me on more<strong>_

_**Let me hear that**_

_**Click clack on the high high  
>Heat of this vibrate<strong>_

_**Feel the room rock!**_

_**Light up the floor  
>Just like before<strong>_

_**Let me hear that**_

_**Please stop from the boombox  
>Makin' us stop<strong>_

_**Feel the room rock!**_

_**I'm doing what I wanna do  
>And I won't stop until I can't move<strong>_

_**I'm just being me watch me do me**_

_**Watch Me do me(Watch Me, Watch Me)**_

_**I don't need no music  
>When I wanna sing a song (Watch Me)<br>I don't need miss popular  
>To know what's right or wrong(Watch Me)<strong>_

_**I'm busy burning the track**_

_**Not holdin' anything baaaack!**_

_**I'm just being me W-Watch Me do me  
>Me, me, me<strong>_

_**Light up the floor  
>Play me one more<strong>_

_**Let me hear that**_

_**Click clack on the high high  
>Heat of this vibrate<strong>_

_**Feel the room rock!**_

_**Light up the floor  
>Just like before<strong>_

_**Let me hear that**_

_**Please stop from the boombox  
>Makin' us stop<strong>_

_**Feel the room rock!**_

_**I'm doing what I wanna do  
>And I won' stop until I can't move<strong>_

_**I'm just being me, Watch Me do me**_

_**I'm ready, I'm I'm ready to go  
>Let let it, let let let it explode<br>(Oh Yeah)  
>I'm ready, I'm I'm ready to<br>Go, go, goooo**_

_**Light up the floor  
>Play me one more<strong>_

_**Let me hear that**_

_**Click clack on the high high  
>Heat of this vibrate<strong>_

_**Feel the room rock!**_

_**Light up the floor  
>Just like before<strong>_

_**Let me hear that**_

_**Please stop from the boombox  
>Makin' us stop<strong>_

_**I'm doing what I wanna do  
>And won't stop until I can't move<strong>_

_**I'm just being me watch me do me**_

_**(Me, me)  
>Watch Me do me<br>(Me, me)  
>Watch Me, Watch Me"<strong>_

I finished, the green glitter eyeliner around my eyes sparkling in James' torchlight. I had been dancing along infront of all the mattresses, finishing with a pose. Everyone clapped, before the next song started up,

_**"There are so many  
>Things that I never ever got to say<br>Cause I'm all so  
>Tired of my<br>Words getting in the way  
>If you could read my mind<br>Then all your doubts  
>Would be left behind<br>And every little thing  
>Would be falling into place<br>And I would scream to the world  
>They would see your my girl but I just...<br>Keep getting stuck stuck  
>But I'm never giving up up<br>In the middle of a perfect day  
>I'm tripping over words to say<br>Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up getting<br>Stuck stuck but I'm never giving up up  
>I'm off of a chance just wasted<br>Tell me its not to laddies  
>But even love is hard<br>To keep me but I'm not insane  
>Keep getting stuck stuck<br>But I'm never giving up up  
>In the middle of a perfect day<br>I'm tripping over words to say  
>Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting  
>Stuck stuck but I'm never giving up up,"<strong>_

Stuck by Big Time Rush...

"Wow. A live performance, by two bands, and cool movies...ALL IN 12 HOURS!" yelled Doni, making us all laugh.

**A/N I have a new story up called I'm Just A Klutz...**

**And I'm liking it so far!**

**Review?**

**A/N Songs used were:  
>1. Give It Up by Elizabeth Gillies and Ariana Grande<br>2. Kissin' U by Miranda Cosgrove  
>3. Watch Me by Bella Thorne and Zendaya Coleman<br>4. Stuck by Big Time Rush**

**SO...**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
